


if you wanna reach me

by daisyrachel



Series: dctv femslash week 2k17 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, Drunk Texting, F/F, Fluff, I swear, Texting, anti oliver queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: FROM: UNKNOWN (DELIVERED SEPTEMBER 12)>>UKNOWN [10:32]: Hey Laurel! It’s Felicity; we met at Oliver’s party the other night!





	if you wanna reach me

**Author's Note:**

> wow, the last day of dctv femslash week 2k17. this was a free day and honestly, i have no excuse. actually yes i do i really love texting fics and i really love lauricity so here enjoy. thanks so much to all the lovely admins who were running this week and all the other creators!! it was such a blast

FROM: UNKNOWN (DELIVERED SEPTEMBER 12)

 

>>UKNOWN [10:32]: Hey Laurel! It’s Felicity; we met at Oliver’s party the other night!

 

_LAUREL ADDED (1) NEW CONTACT: FELICITY ???_

 

>>LAUREL [11:04]: Oh hey! I had such a fun time hanging w you last night. Props, not many people can handle me when I’m that drunk.

 

>>FELICITY [11:05]: Lol, you were fine. Do you want to get coffee tomorrow?

 

>>LAUREL [11:06]: Jitters @ nine?

 

>>FELICITY [11:06]: Sounds great!!

 

+

 

TO: LITTLE MISS BADASS (SENT SEPTEMBER 13)

 

>>JUSTICE [8:49]: goin out for coffe w the hot girl from ollie’s party last Friday

 

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [8:51]: yus get sum big sis

 

>>JUSTICE [8:52]: ew

>>JUSTICE [10:12]: she’s str8

 

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [10:13]: boo

 

>>JUSTICE [10:15]: she’s in love w ollie

 

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [10:16]: BOO

 

+

 

TO: FELICITY SMOAK (SENT SEPTEMBER 14)

 

>>LAUREL [18:23]: hey, coffee yesterday was super fun. want to hang out again soon?

 

>>FELICITY [18:45]: omg sorry it took me so long to respond! but yes definitely. I have movie tix for tomorrow night, want to see something then?

 

>>LAUREL [18:48]: it’s a date!

 

+

 

TO: LITTLE MISS BADASS (SENT SEPTEMBER 14)

 

>>JUSTICE [18:51]: _picture sent_

>>JUSTICE [18:51]: why am I like this

 

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [18:56]: wHy ArE yOu LieK tHiS

 

>>JUSTICE [18:57]: probably our parents tbh

>>JUSTICE [18:57]: and did u actually take the time to write that out?

 

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [18:59]: fuckin deep man

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [18:59]: and ofc i did do u think i could plagirzae this shit

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [18:59]: plagaraze

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [19:00] plagirize

 

>>JUSTICE [19:01]: plagiarize ?????

 

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [19:01]: fuck

 

+

 

FROM: I’M A TRAINED KILLER DON’T GIVE ME A NICKNAME (DELIVERED SEPTEMBER 29)

 

>>I’M A TRAINED KIL… [12:23]: I wanted to inform you that I will be out of town for the next month. This is just in case Sara needs anything, of course.

 

>>FRIESNSHAKES [12:48]: basically make sure she doesn’t drink herself into oblivion, got it

 

>>I’M A TRAINED KIL… [12:50]: … Thank you.

 

+

 

FROM: FELISSY SMOAK (DELIVERED OCTOBER 17)

 

>>FELISSY SMOAK [3:57]: _picture sent_

>>FELISSY SMOAK [3:57]: THIS IS THE BEST THINGS ARE WORSE MEME EVER CISCO

 

>>LAUREL LANCE [4:01]: not that i don’t appreciate the meme but i do hope u know my name isn’t cisco

 

>>FELISSY SMOAK [4:02]: CRAP

>>FELISSY SMOAK [4:02]: IM SO SORRY LAUREL

>>LAUREL LANCE [4:03]: weve reached a new point in our friendship

 

>>FELISSY SMOAK [4:03]: you…. want me to send u more memes???

 

>>LAUREL LANCE [4:03]: if u wouldn’t mind

 

>>FELISSY SMOAK [4:04]: buddy,,,,,,

>>FELISSY SMOAK [4:04]: you are gonna regret asking for that

>>FELISSY SMOAK [4:04]: _picture sent_

>>FELISSY SMOAK [4:05]: _picture sent_

>>FELISSY SMOAK [4:05]: _picture sent_

 

+

 

TO: LITTLE MISS BADASS (SENT OCTOBER 17)

 

>>JUSTICE [4:07]: _picture sent_

>>JUSTICE [4:07]: if she wasn’t straight i’d marry her

 

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [4:10]: if she’s sending u memes from caleb gallo shes not straight hun

 

+

 

TO: IT’S MAGIC (SENT NOVEMBER 3)

 

>>WORLDSAVER [1:00]: tommy

>>WORLDSAVER [1:00]: tommy

>>WORLDSAVER [1:00]: tommyyyyyyyyy

>>WORLDSAVER [1:01]: TOMMY

 

>>IT’S MAGIC [1:02]: jesus christ lance

>>IT’S MAGIC [1:02]: it’s 1 what the fuk do u want

 

>>WORLDSAVER [1:03]: i’m replacing u as my best friend

>>WORLDSAVER [1:03]: with felissy

>>WORLDSAVER [1:03]: she btings me wine when i lose a case

>>WORLDSAVER [1:03]: :)))))

 

>>IT’S MAGIC [1:07]: best of fukcing luck to her

 

+

 

TO: WINEBUDDY!!! (SENT NOVEMBER 13)

 

>>SUPERLAWYER [11:35]: how did u get me drunk last night

>>SUPERLAWYER [11:35]: i had like two glasses of wine wtf

>>SUPERLAWYER [11:35]: how the fuck am i hungover what magic did u do to me

 

>>WINEBUDDY!!! [11:37]: it’s manischevitz and ur a goy

 

>>SUPERLAWYER [11:38]: i understood lterally NONE of that

>>SUPERLAWYER [11:38]: please explain

>>SUPERLAWYER [11:38]: felicity

>>SUPERLAWYER [11:38]: ?????? whats a goy ????????

 

>>WINEBUDDY!!! [11:40]: you

 

 

+

 

TO: WINEBUDDY!!! (SENT DECEMBER 21)

 

>>SUPERLAWYER [14:22]: what are you doing for xmas this year?

 

>>WINEBUDDY [14:23]: lighting my channukiah

 

>>SUPERLAWYER [14:25]: ok, do u want to come to my rich people friend’s xmas party on the 23rd anyway?

 

>>WINEBUDDY [14:25]: HELLZ YEAH

 

>>SUPERLAWYER [14:26]: i rescind my invitation

 

>>WINEBUDDY [14:27]: that’s fair

 

+

 

FROM: WINEBUDDY!!! (DELIVERED JANUARY 4)

 

>>WINEBUDDY [16:32]: guess who’s got a date tonight?

 

>>SUPERLAWYER [16:33]: hmm let me think

>>SUPERLAWYER [16:33]: you perhaps??

 

>>WINEBUDDY [16:34]: no need to be a smartass laur jfc

 

>>SUPERLAWYER [16:34]: its part of me i cant help my personality

>>SUPERLAWYER [16:35]: wait whomstve is taking u out???

 

>>WINEBUDDY [16:35]: oliver!!!!!!

 

>>SUPERLAWYER [16:36]: yay i’m so happy for u 2!!! bout time yall got ur shit together

 

+

 

TO: LITTLE MISS BADASS (SENT JANUARY 4)

 

>>JUSTICE [16:36]: fuck oliver queen

 

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [16:38]: FUCK OLIVER QUEEN

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [16:38]: may i ask y

 

>>JUSTICE [16:39]: he’s taking felicity on a date tonight

 

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [16:39]: i’m gonna cancel on my date tonight just to fuck him up

 

>>JUSTICE [16:40]: nys is in town??? tell her we gotta get shakes

 

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [16:40]: no nyssa’s still in peru

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [16:40]: this is kendra

 

>>JUSTICE [16:41]: have i met kendra yet???

 

>>LITTLE MISS BADASS [16:42]: no but nys and i rlly like her so

 

>>JUSTICE [16:42]: boo that means no shovel talking :(((

 

+

 

FROM: WINEBUDDY!!! (DELIVERED JANUARY 5)

 

>>WINEBUDDY [1:17]: larek

>>WINEBUDDY [1:17]: larel

>>WINEBUDDY [1:17]: laurel

>>WINEBUDDY [1:17]: ha gotit fucku fone

 

>>SUPERLAWYER [1:19]: babe u good?

 

>>WINEBUDDY [1:20]: idk where i am

>>WINEBUDDY [1:20]: fuk oliver fcuking queen

 

>>SUPERLAWYER [1:21]: i mean mood, but

>>SUPERLAWYER [1:22]: hold on I’m coming to get u

 

+

 

TO: IT’S MAGIC (SENT JANUARY 5)

 

>>WORLDSAVER [2:33]: I HAVE A PROBLEM

>>WORLDSAVER [2:33]: tommy i know it’s late but this is a real real problem

>>WORLDSAVER [2:33]: please help me

 

>>IT’S MAGIC [2:35]: are u drunk, because if ur drunk i refuse to talk to you

 

>>WORLDSAVER [2:36]: that’s the worst part

>>WORLDSAVER [2:36]: i feel drunk but i’m not drunk

>>WORLDSAVER [2:36]: felicity and oliver went on a date tonight

 

>>IT’S MAGIC [2:37]: BOOO

 

>>WORLDSAVER [2:37]: no pls this is serious

>>WORLDSAVER [2:38]: i think i really like her

 

>>IT’S MAGIC [2:38]: then go get her??? this is a non issue imo

 

+

 

TO: SHITHEAD (SENT JANUARY 5)

 

>>LAUREL [3:01]: So, Oliver, are you dating Felicity?

 

>>SHITHEAD [3:02]: Laurel???

>>SHITHEAD [3:02]: I thought you blocked my number??

 

>>LAUREL [3:02]: Answer the question, punk.

 

>>SHITHEAD [3:03]: I mean I really like her

>>SHITHEAD [3:04]: But I probably won’t be good for her

>>SHITHEAD [3:04]: So we’re not dating, not that I wouldn’t ever like to, but

 

>>LAUREL [3:06]: Right you are.

>>LAUREL [3:06]: Great then, I’m gonna go for it.

 

>>SHITHEAD [3:07]: wait, laurel

>>SHITHEAD [3:07]: laurel wtf?????

>>SHITHEAD [3:07]: LAUREL

 

>>LAUREL [3:10]: Sorry, the number you are trying to reach is blocked! If you need assistance, please contact 52983. – Star City Mobile

 

+

 

FROM: ADOPTIVE SISTER (DELIVERED JANUARY 5)

 

>>ADOPTIVE SISTER [6:23]: laurel

>>ADOPTIVE SISTER [6:23]: if i fail my polisci final today

>>ADOPTIVE SISTER [6:23]: i’m blaming u

 

>>MAMABEAR [6:27]: good morning to u too thea

>>MAMABEAR [6:27]: why????

 

>>ADOPTIVE SISTER [6:29]: my ass of a brother

>>ADOPTIVE SISTER [6:29]: (who i am forced to live w)

>>ADOPTIVE SISTER [6:29]: has been up since four in the morning

>>ADOPTIVE SISTER [6:30]: yelling about some “battle plan”

>>ADOPTIVE SISTER [6:30]: to fight you for the love of some girl

 

>>MAMABEAR [6:31]: what did u say to him????

 

>>ADOPTIVE SISTER [6:33]: i told him it was a sexist escapade and he should respect the choices of the women he meets

 

>>MAMABEAR [6:34]: i taught you well

 

+

 

TO: LIGHTWEIGHT (SENT JANUARY 16)

 

>>SUPERLAWYER [18:19]: hey u still drunk?

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [18:23]: ITS BEEN WEEKS U ASS

 

_LIGHTWEIGHT CHANGED YOUR NICKNAME TO: UNFUNNY_

>>UNFUNNY [18:25]: well that’s not very nice

 

+

 

FROM: IM A TRAINED KILLER DON’T GIVE ME A NICKNAME, BIRD GIRL, AND UNKNOWN (DELIVERED FEBRUARY 2)

 

>>BIRD GIRL [9:12]: welcome,,

 

>>ADVICE BOX [9:13]: what is this???

 

>>I’M A TRAINED KIL… [9:15]: It’s the “Girlfriends of Sara” group chat.

 

>>ADVICE BOX [9:16]: i’m counting 3 of u

 

>>UNKNWON [9:17]: ah yes, that would be me

>>UNKNWON [9:17]: i’m amaya jiwe, pleased to make your acquaintance.

 

_LAUREL ADDED (1) NEW CONTACT: AMAYA JIWE_

>>ADVICE BOX [9:18]: i’ll give u a nickname later but nice to meet u hun!!

>>ADVICE BOX [9:18]: if u hurt my sister I’ll tear your spleen out

>>ADVICE BOX [9:18]: now what has she done now

 

>>I’M A TRAINED KIL… [9:19]: Nothing yet, we’re attempting to be prepared.

 

>>BIRD GIRL [9:20]: that’s bullshit, what kind of snacks does ur sister prefer when she’s on her period, chocolate bars or chips??

 

>>ADVICE BOX [9:20]: neither

>>ADVICE BOX [9:20]: ice cream u heatheans

>>ADVICE BOX [9:20]: ben and jerry’s chunky monkey, if possible

 

>>AMAYA JIWE [9:21]: thank you.

 

+

 

FROM: LIGHTWEIGHT (DELIVERED FEBRUARY 12)

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [16:47]: is my name in ur phone still lightweight

 

>>UNFUNNY [16:47]: no comment

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [16:47]: LAUREL ITS BEEN A MONTH

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [16:48]: CHANGE IT

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [16:48]: oh wait that’s not why I texted u

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [16:49]: oliver’s making me go to dinner with him on the 13th

 

>>UNFUNNY [16:50]: is he so dumb that he doesnt know vday is the 14th

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [16:51]: i made him promise we would never be in a romantic situation together again

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [16:52]: THATS NOT THE POINT THO

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [16:52]: I might need you to come save me, u ready for it

 

>>UNFUNNY [16:53]: I, Laurel Lance, solemnly swear to drop anything and everything I am doing to save you from You-Know-Who, whenever you may need it.

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [16:53]: proper capitalization n spelling u must be serious huh

 

>>UNFUNNY [16:53]: fuk u

 

+

 

TO: IM A TRAINED KILLER DON’T GIVE ME A NICKNAME, BIRD GIRL, ANIMAAAL (SENT FEBRUARY 12)

 

>>ADVICE BOX [17:01]: i need help

>>ADVICE BOX [17:01]: i have giveth advice

>>ADVICE BOX [17:01]: and now i must recieve

 

>>I’M A TRAINED KIL… [17:02]: This sounds emotional, I’m going to tap out.

 

>>ANIMAAAL [17:03]: i’ll tap in !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

>>ADVICE BOX [17:04]: basically

>>ADVICE BOX [17:04]: felicity asked me to be her backup in case oliver traps her into a date

>>ADVICE BOX [17:04]: and i’m tasked with two birds one stone

>>ADVICE BOX [17:05]: because i am madly in love with her

>>ADVICE BOX [17:05]: how do i do both????

 

>>ANIMAAAL [17:06]: chocolate milk

 

>>BIRD GIRL [17:07]: i’m in, amaya tapped out

>>BIRD GIRL [17:07]: and by tapped out i mean passed out

>>BIRD GIRL [17:07]: we think ur sister got her drunk

 

>>ADVICE BOX [17:08]: understandable

 

>>BIRD GIRL [17:09]: so anyway, i’m going to facetime u with the three plans i already have blueprints for,

 

+

 

FROM: LIGHTWEIGHT (DELIVERED FEBRUARY 13)

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [23:58]: dude this is so sus

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [23:59]: he asked if i wanted to walk around with him for a few minutes it’s late

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [23:58]: this girl needs her shuteye

 

>>UNFUNNY [23:59]: dude ur wild just go home

 

+

 

FROM: LIGHTWEIGHT (DELIVERED FEBRUARY 14)

 

>>LIGGHTWEIGHT [0:05]: I WAS CONNED

>>LIGGHTWEIGHT [0:05]: I CONSENTED TO WALKING WITH HIM

>>LIGGHTWEIGHT [0:05]: SO HE’S SAYING HE DIDN’T FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHING

>>LIGGHTWEIGHT [0:05]: THIS SOUNDS FAKE BUT OKAY

>>LIGGHTWEIGHT [0:06]: WE’RE AT AN EXPENSIVE + ROMANTIC RESTAURANT

>>LIGGHTWEIGHT [0:06]: SEND HELP I’M HIDING IN THE BATHROOM

 

>>UNFUNNY [0:06]: omw

 

+

 

FROM: LIGHTWEIGHT (DELIVERED FEBRUARY 14)

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:09]: dude

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:09]: last night was fucking WILD

 

>>UNFUNNY [13:11]: im glad u enjoyed it

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:11]: nothing will ever be funnier

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:11]: than u professing ur love for me in front of oliver

 

_LIGHTWEIGHT CHANGED YOUR NICKNAME TO: SUPERFUNNY_

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:12]: WE MADE IT

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:12]: it was all kendra tho

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:13]: including the barbershop quartet

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:14]: including ur sister and her girlfriends?

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:14]: bc that was a nice touch

 

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:15]: all kendra tbh she’s very um

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:15]: creative

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:16]: oliver looked like he’d been pnked

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:17]: what a gr8 joke ugh he so deserved it

 

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:17]: yeah, definitely

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:18]: laurel

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:18]: everything ok?

 

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:19]: yeah ofc

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:20]: it was all just a joke, right?

 

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:21]: so about that

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:21]: …

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:22]: no?

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:24]: oh thank god

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:24]: i’m outside your door with a bouquet of roses

 

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:25]: you’re insane

 

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:26]: what if you put down your phone

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:26]: and let this insane person inside

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:27]: so she can kiss you?

>>LIGHTWEIGHT [13:27]: please??

 

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:28]: hm

>>SUPERFUNNY [13:28]: u make a compelling argument

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
